1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications. More specifically, the invention relates to telecommunications packet switching systems.
2. Related Art
Various packet switching systems are known in the art, which carry out switching of data packets between an origin and a destination. Disadvantageously, known packet switching systems do not incorporate different types of modems existing in the market, such as integrated (on-board) modems. Similarly, it is desirable that known electronic switching systems have larger packet switching capacity, and also data line connections with improved service quality.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide packet switching systems so that the cost of networks implemented with improved packet switching systems, and the cost of configuring each line, would be reduced. Also, an improved packet switching system would allow higher speed data interfaces to be included, the interfaces having the capacity to support a large variety of types of physical interfaces. Finally, it is envisioned that an improved system would have a definition and implementation of physical levels of data interfaces for connecting to digital transmission networks.
Despite these needs, existing telecommunications packet switching systems do not possess the desirable features pointed out above.